Do's and Don't's of the Holidays
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: What the title says. No flames, please. R
1. Chapter 1

Do's, and Don't's of the holidays.

Blb: First shot at writing Gravity Falls. As everyone one knows I am not Alex Hirsch, so I do not Gravity Falls. Please don't flame me, give me review or messages to help me out.

Do the twelve grape tradition at New years.

"So, Mabel you can really eat all twelve grapes?" Gideon inquired in his smooth country accent.

Mabel nodded, and opened her mouth to brag when Dipper facepalmed with his familiar "are you serious" face that he got when his twin sister did, or said something crazy. After that she merely nodded. Gideon looked like a little kid in the Summerween superstore.

"Well we are all going to do it at midnight," Mabel announced loudly. "Candy, and Grenda should be here any minute!"

"You invited them over here?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I did. They are my girlfriends," Mabel exclaimed.

"Then why is Gideon here?" Dipper asked glancing at his annoying nemesis.

"Cause he is my friend too." Mabel smirked. "And you are just upset, because Wendy, and Candy will be here at the same time." She stuck her tongue out, before she opened the door to go downstairs. Gideon followed after her slowly giving Dipper one last glance.

The girls, Wendy, and Soos arrived shortly after all stoked to try the challenge, and to bring in the new year together. Mabel began to count out grapes for everyone, except Dipper.

"I don't want to do this again, Mabel... Not after what happened last time," Dipper trailed off.

"It's alright, Dipper," Mabel said wrapping an arm around him. "I understand." She proceeded to walk away saying that the invisible wizard would be eating my grapes.

"Okay, guys. Are you ready?" Dipper was beginning the countdown. "12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Mabel, was the only one that was able to keep pace with Dipper's countdown. Even Gideon was fumbling with his grapes.

It wasn't surprising that Mabel was the first one to squish, and swallow all of her grapes. She was covered in grape juice, and grape skin was stuck in her brace; but that didn't damper her mood.

"What did you wish for?" Dipper asked his sister.

"You will find out," Mabel said.

Everyone left except for Grenda, and Candy. Even Gideon agreed to leave, after Mabel gave him a kiss at midnight. Everyone had fun, but Dipper still worried about what Mabel had wished for.


	2. Chapter 2

Do's, and Don't's of the holidays

BLB: Watched Gideon's rising once again today... Even though he is evil I still love him. I don't own Gravity Falls.

Don't do the twelve grape challenge after midnight.

Dipper sat on his bed in the attic with the girls. Grenda, and Candy giggled loudly when a devious grin crossed Mabel's face. He was forced to closed his book, when Candy ran out of the room in a fit of giggles.

"You never did tell me what you wished for?" Dipper muse looking at Mabel; who seemed to pause for Candy to renter the room.

Mabel laughed with a crazy look in her eyes before she held out a bowl that had grapes in it. Dipper took a second to count the grapes, there were exactly twelve. Dipper put his hands up in protest immediately. "No, I know what you are doing, Mabel. I will not do it!"

"Please," Mabel, and Candy cooed at the same time. Matching expressions on their faces, down to the pouting of the bottom lip when he went rigid.

Dipper stared at them in disbelief for a minute, before Grenda decided to speak. "Come on, Dipper. These two won't give up until you do it. They are determined to see you try, and trust me I tell you that they will stay like that all night." Her deep voice tried to reason with Dipper.

Mabel, and Candy nodded, before inching closer to Dipper's bed. Grenda handed him the bowl of grapes, and sat next to her friends. Dipper huffed in exasperation at the sight. "Fine!" Dipper exclaimed. "I will do it!" He began to take the grapes, and pop them into his mouth. Dipper tried to chew them slightly when Mabel stood up, and yelled.

"NO! That is cheating, Dippingsauce!"

Dipper nodded. His cheeks were puffed out, and his mouth was full. Dipper began to bite down on the grapes. Juice spewed out of his mouth, running down his face. All they could smell was the grape juice. He could feel only one more grape left in his mouth. Dipper bit down feeling a seed in his last grape.

"Dipper! You almost did it!" Mabel exclaimed causing him to swallow hard. Dipper could feel the seed go partially down. He coughed loudly, motioning to Mabel that something was wrong; but she was oblivious in her own excitement. Candy sprung up on the bed, and smacked his lower back harder than he thought she could.

He stopped coughing, and took a drink of the water that Grenda had gotten for him. "Thank you guys," Dipper said.

"What happened?" Mabel questioned.

"I found a seed, again. Every time we do this, I'm the one that finds the seed!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Actually, my grapes had a seed too... I just spit it a Robbie when he entered the Shack," Mabel admitted.

"Really?" Dipper asked his twin. In response the girls laughed.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" Grenda exclaimed in-between laughs.

"I think Mabel got him in the eye," Candy said in her cute little accent.

"Robbie, was so mad. When Wendy wouldn't show him sympathy; he stormed off in a rage," Mabel said trying to catch her breath.

Dipper unconsciously wrapped an arm around Candy, and looked at her petite face. He wasn't forward in the slightest, but she was. Candy kissed Dipper. Dipper was shocked, but happy. Mabel, and Grenda let out squeals of joy.

"Candip!" Mabel began, pointing at Grenda to continue.

"For the win!" Grenda's deep voice finished Mabel's sentence.

Dipper blushed, and Candy climbed off the bed to join the two on the floor.

They weren't a couple, but they shared a New years kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Do's and Don't's of the holidays.

Meet them under the mistletoe.

Christmas was coming, and Mabel was in her normal holiday craze. She had broke out the mistletoe, and the matching Christmas sweaters that Mabel knitted for her, and Dipper. Dipper hated that sweater, but often wore it to make Mabel happy.

One morning Mabel decided that she was going to tuck a stem of mistletoe in her headband, and test how irresistible she was. Dipper just shook his head, and put on his sweater that matched the one Mabel had put on already. He thought she had left the attic, but after he pulled the sweater over his head; Mabel was there flipping the switch on the small battery pack in his sweater. The small blinking lights in his sweater began to blink in shades of red, green, blue, and yellow. Mabel smiled showing off her braces, before she left the room, her matching lights shed light down the steps as she moved.

It wasn't surprising that Grunkle Stan had posted mistletoe in different locations in the Shack. It was both a device to embarrass people, but also a way to bring some Christmas spirit to the Mystery Shack. It was not a surprise that Lil' Gideon had came to the Shack to talk to Mabel with a stem of mistletoe pinned to his suit jacket.

"Gideon," Mabel commented as the feeling of unease filled the Shack. Dipper wanted to glare at Gideon for being at the Shack in the first place, but stopped himself.

"Mabel, sees something in him," Dipper thought inwardly with a curt expression painted on his face.

Mabel walked over to Gideon who stood in the doorway. Under the mistletoe. Unconsciously they stood under door frame together. Grunkle Stan laughed.

"Now, if only I could get Dipper, and Wendy under mistletoe," Stan commented.

Gideon blushed realizing that he was not under one, but two sprigs of mistletoe. Mabel smirked, before leaning in to say something. "You owe me two kisses," Mabel muttered.

"Of course my Queen," Gideon said endearingly. He leaned in to kiss Mabel.

"One," Mabel counted the mistletoe fell from between her green headband, and her curly brown hair.

"Two," Gideon muttered as he looked into her eyes. He realized that they both had mistletoe on their person. "Three." He gave her a third kiss to account for his mistletoe.

Gideon walked away with three kisses, a sprig of mistletoe, and the glow of Mabel lit up sweater in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Do's, and Don't's at the holidays.

Don't force Candy under the mistletoe

After the Gideon incident earlier that day, Dipper was being paranoid about being anywhere near the stuff. He turned his sweater off, and kept his eyes on the mistletoe as if it would sneak up on him. Wendy showed up late for work, and she didn't seem to care. Wendy sat there behind the counter, and put her feet up on the counter. Dipper watched her, and then glanced at the mistletoe.

It was then that Wendy got up, and walked towards the doorway running into Soos under the mistletoe.

"Somehow, I knew this was going to happen," Soos muttered in his usual ridiculous tone.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Soos' neck, and he dipped her downwards under the mistletoe to kiss her. It was a kiss that both of them were waiting for. Soos, had always liked the redhead, but never had the courage to say anything to her. They were friends, he knew that was good enough until you added mistletoe into the equation.

Dipper sighed. They finished, and then there was a knock at the Shacks door. "That's funny," Dipper narrated in his head. "The door was unlocked." He peered outside seeing the blizzard like conditions. "Who would possibly out in this?" Whoever it was knocked again.

"Someone get the door. That means you, Dipper," Stan grumbled from his chair in the living room.

"Fine," Dipper huffed, glancing up at the mistletoe. He was at the door when the next knock sounded. Dipper looked through the window, and didn't see anyone. "It must have been the wind." There was another knock before Dipper realized that there was someone out there.

He flung the door open only to find Candy standing there in her winter coat, mittens, hat, and scarf. "O my god! It's Candy," Wendy exclaimed biting back an innocent laugh.

"Candy!" Dipper exclaimed, grabbing one of the girls mittened hands to pull her into the Mystery Shack. "What are you doing outside in this?"

Candy shook her head as her glasses began to fog up. "I was on my way here when the snow started. It was pretty at first, but then it became all blizardy. I was closer to the Shack, then I was to my house so I came here."

"Dude, you are under the mistletoe," Wendy stated pointing above Dipper. It didn't surprise him that he stood with Candy under mistletoe.

"Well, it is a tradition," Dipper muttered. Candy was wiping her glasses with the edge of her blue sweater. She put her black rimmed glasses delicately back in her face. It was then that Dipper, leaned in to kiss her. Candy yelped in shock at his sudden advance. Her lips were cold just like her cheeks, and her hands.

"Why did you kiss me?" Candy asked curiously.

Instead of speaking he just pointed at the mistletoe hanging on yarn above there heads. "That is not important though. Let's get you some hot chocolate, or something."

Candy nodded. Mabel was there from her perch in the rafters. She was the one holding the mistletoe with the help of her grappling hook. "Dipper! Make me some too. Please!" Mabel yelled, landing nimbly on her feet.


End file.
